


Inked

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Inked

"How long have you had that?” asked Illya Kuryakin with incredulity, pointing at the blue ink tattoo on his partner’s ankle.

The pair were in the changing room of U.N.C.L.E. New York’s gymnasium, following a lengthy sparing session, and were stripping off in order to shower. The design of the tattoo was that of an Ankh symbol of ancient Egypt, and Illya knew that Napoleon couldn’t have had it all that long. It certainly hadn’t been there two weeks previously. Not that Illya spent much time looking that closely at his partner but, when you shared hotel rooms with someone, you got to know a lot about them.

“I keep forgetting about that,” Napoleon answered, in a tone which indicated he had no wish to talk about it. Unfortunately, it was a tone Illya chose to ignore.

“Are you really Napoleon Solo, or an imposter with a highly identifiable mark?”

Napoleon shot Illya a sour look. He knew the Russian was joking but, something like this could very easily lead to suspicion in an organisation such as theirs. He would have to explain it. He would also have to have the ‘Distinguishing Marks’ section of his personnel file amended.

“I’ve had it a week,” he finally admitted. “I was helping April investigate a heavily tattooed Thrush operative who apparently favoured a specific tattooist. She was reluctant to go in herself. The guy wouldn’t tell me anything unless I agreed to ‘get some ink’.”

“Why an Ankh, and why your ankle?”

“It represents life and immortality,” Solo explained. “I figured it might bolster the ‘Solo Luck’ a little.”

Illya nodded at the explanation. He always told himself that he didn’t believe in such things as luck. However, even he had to admit that he and Napoleon had escaped from too many certain death situations for it to be just down to skill.

“I chose my ankle,” Napoleon continued. “Because I figured it wouldn’t be seen by all that many people. I hadn’t realised it was so big until he’d finished.”

“So, only the female half of the population will see it.” Illya quipped.

He ducked just in time for Solo’s shoe to miss him.


End file.
